


however scary

by vanilla_and_cherries



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Edited On 2/27, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Presumed Dead, Self-Indulgent, Title from a Hozier Song, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Annabeth, and my personal headcannons, i think, i took some liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_and_cherries/pseuds/vanilla_and_cherries
Summary: “Mean it? Annabeth what are you talking about of course I mean it. I thought you knew?”Of course he thought she knew. And maybe she should have known because this was Percy for Gods’ sake, and she knew Percy and he knew her and that terrified her in the best way. With Percy, everything had always been wordless, being able to understand each other without a single spoken utterance. But with this, with this, she needed to hear it, to believe that Percy was sticking around. And she knew they would need to talk later, actually talk because even after all they have been through together, two wars and deaths and shared trauma, she needs confirmation. Everyone leaves Annabeth Chase, except it seems, for the raven haired boy with the golden heart. A heart capable of loving even someone like Annabeth Chase.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	however scary

First Time Holding Hands-

If you asked Percy when the first time he held Annabeth’s hand was, he’d tell you it was in the darkness of the Underworld, fueled by the fear of death and failure. It was sweaty and not the best memory to have. 

But Annabeth? She knew that wasn’t right.

She’d never told him, but it had happened when he was still asleep and healing after he’d first come to camp. She’d been spoon feeding him ambrosia, what nothing more than to quiz him about the solstice. All of the sudden, the boy had started thrashing and turning about, murmuring for his mother.

Annabeth could recognize a nightmare. She was a bit of an expert on the things. 

She had looked around, hoping Argus would still stand by the door, but no. He was gone and she was alone to comfort a strange boy who had just lost his mother. A boy who’s whole life was about to be turned upside down. 

At this point, Percy’s whimpering was becoming pitiful, so in a bit of desperation, she set the ambrosia cup down and grabbed his hand. He bucked for a minute before gripping her hand back tightly and relaxing back down, all the while softly calling for his mom.

And that was the first time Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase held hands.

First Hug-

Annabeth wasn’t a really touchy person. Or perhaps she would have been, had she not been thrown into emotional turmoil at a young age and been touch starved. So suffice it to say, it was a bit jarring to be best friends with Percy Jackson, the touchiest half blood in Long Island. 

She couldn’t exactly pinpoint her first hug with Percy. Hugs were just normal with him. No big deal. As if her heart didn’t want to beat out of her chest everytime he casually slung an arm over her shoulder or pulled her in. It wasn’t even because she thought romantically of him, at least not at first. 

Percy was home. Overtime, Percy’s arms became the most familiar place in the world to her.

First Kiss- 

Annabeth didn’t exactly look back on Percy and her first kiss fondly. First off, she’d thought he was dead for weeks afterwards. Secondly, during those weeks, he’d been with a beautiful immortal sorceress. Lastly, it paled in comparison to some of their… later kisses.  
Still, it was their first and their first was important. She didn’t quite know what she’d been thinking. No. That was a lie. She definitely had been thinking that Percy was going to die for her and she’d never get to act on her feelings. Her stupid, stupid feelings because Percy was going to die no matter what, the stupid prophecy that said he couldn’t live, couldn’t be with Annabeth, even if he wanted to, even if he liked her more than he liked Rachel. Which had felt more and more doubtful at that moment.

So she’d sprung forward in pure desperation and kissed her best friend on the mouth. It had taken him a minute to respond, and yet he did. Which, gods forbid, gave her hope, freaking hope, even though he was a dead man. 

Then, ignoring every instinct in her body, she left him there, gaping at the space she had occupied.

First Fight- 

Like hugs, they came with the territory with Percy. Unlike hugs, she was used to fighting. 

Percy and Annabeth fought a lot. In an affectionate way, a fond way, a protective way, a humorous way, all the possible ways. She didn’t really remember their first fight either. When they were young, the fights weren’t as affectionate, more angry and misunderstanding. 

Now, all that there was was love and want to keep each other safe and wrapped up. Most of their fights ended with giggles and kisses. 

First I Love You-

Annabeth knew she loved Percy. It wasn’t a big deal, of course not. Percy was more than just her boyfriend. He was a long standing part of her. Gods, she had said I love you to him before, but looking back, that had been heat of the moment stuff, said quickly and without further response or discussion. Perhaps that was why bile rose up in her throat at the very prospect of comfortably saying those words to him. Admitting that. 

Or maybe it was because of how everyone in her life she had ever dared love, had left her behind. Had known her, seen her, and decided it wasn’t enough. She didn’t think she could stand not being enough for Percy. It would break her. 

If Percy noticed her unusual, contemplative silence, he said nothing. Bless wonderful Percy and his ability to read her and know she needed silence. That made her think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t scared away. He wouldn’t be scared away by her admission. She finished her breakfast in silence, standing to go sulk and think. Instead, she found Percy waiting for her, hurt and empathy in his seagreen eyes. Wordlessly, he took her hand and they walked to the dock. Their place.  
Somehow, Percy had gotten Annabeth to rant on about architecture. She had no clue how he did, but now he was looking at her with these fond eyes, making it somehow easier and harder for her to say what she needed to. 

“Gods, I love you.” 

Wait, that wasn’t her. That was Percy. Of course he’d beat her to saying it. That. Little. Sh-

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” Annabeth rasped, unable to speak, to get out what she wanted. 

Percy scrunched his brows at her, that cute little eyebrow scrunch she loved so much. When did the little boy she’d held hands with become a whole part of her, her greatest love, her soulmate. 

“Mean it? Annabeth what are you talking about of course I mean it. I thought you knew?” 

Of course he thought she knew. And maybe she should have known because this was Percy for Gods’ sake, and she knew Percy and he knew her and that terrified her in the best way. With Percy, everything had always been wordless, being able to understand each other without a single spoken utterance. But with this, with this, she needed to hear it, to believe that Percy was sticking around. And she knew they would need to talk later, actually talk because even after all they have been through together, two wars and deaths and shared trauma, she needs confirmation. Everyone leaves Annabeth Chase, except it seems, for the raven haired boy with the golden heart. A heart capable of loving even someone like Annabeth Chase.

“I- yeah, just something I really needed to hear. I love you, too. Gods, I love you, I love you, I love-” He cuts her off by kissing her right on the mouth, because while she needs words, Percy needs touch. With a giggle, he pulls her back off the dock and into the lake.

...and it’s the second best underwater kiss of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks are always appreciated. Much love if you made it this far xx


End file.
